Paradise Lost
"Of Mans First Disobedience, and the Fruit Of that Forbidden Tree, whose mortal taste Brought Death into the World, and all our woe, With loss of Eden, till one greater Man Restore us, and regain the blissful Seat.." The introduction My friend showed me a mod, as of recent, for Fallout: New Vegas. It was apparently full of a new story that, while being in the Fallout universe, didn't do anything to affect the story. He told me he got it from some place, but I didn't pay attention to where. The mod's name interested me. "Paradise lost." It showed a picture of Pre-war America, with a quote that I forgot. It'll probably come back to memory soon, though. When the introduction ended, I appeared in-game in a vault, looking at a ceiling before getting out of bed. After moving around for a bit, I realized, depressingly, that I couldn't change anything about my character. A man with brown hair, blue eyes, and the name "Jakob" was my character, apparently. After a while of moving around, the game gave me the objective of "Find your mate." After looking for a while, I picked a grey-haired lady by the name of "Kathy." She was the nicest of all of the females in the vault, so, after walking down a hall with her, the screen blurred. Ten years later... After the screen said "Ten years later..." I woke up to the sound of alarms in the vault. Ghouls had apparently overrun the vault, and I was given the objective "Find Kathy." After running to her room, I found that she was dead, and that three other females were sobbing next to the bed. Once one of the females noticed me, however, they all turned hostile and ran towards me. As soon as they turned hostile, I was given another objective. "Find the GECK and RUN!" After following the direction it was telling me to go towards, I found a dead guard with a 10mm. I picked up the pistol, and proceeded towards the GECK. It was guarded by multiple Security Officers, which I was able to quickly dispatch, thanks to my picking up the pistol. Once I grabbed the GECK, I followed the direction once again to the vault entrance. The Vault Head of Security was standing in my way, and I was given the objective "Kill him." He wasn't paying attention, so I was able to Stealth critical attack him. He fell afterwards, and then I proceeded to leave the vault. Upon leaving the vault, I exited to find more blinding light, and the screen blurred again. Eight years after After the next screen said such, I was looking at a scientist working on the GECK. While she was doing that, I was given the objective "Find a weapon." After looking around for a bit, I found a Knife sitting around, and the game proceeded to add another objective. "She looks like she is about done, you might be able to find out the rest from here. Kill her." I refrained from doing so, and after a short while my character was suddenly damaged for a good chunk of his health. I waited again, and the same thing occured. Not risking anymore health, I killed her. Suddenly, a person appeared, and the game gave a second objective, "He saw. Kill him before he kills you." Remembering what happened last time, I gave in to the demand, and after a while, he died as well. I picked up his pistol afterwards. I was given another objective, "Finish preparing the GECK." So, I basically stood next to it and pressed "E." When I did that, I was given a secondary objective. "Kill the others. They were planning to sabotage the project." When it did that, the other's on the map turned hostile. Since I had all the time in the world, I ran off and finished the deed. Once I did that, the Secondary objective got checked off, I returned to the GECK and did what I started. About that time, the game blurred again. Ending This was another cutscene, but I'm going to describe it. I saw a massive garden with many others clearing the fields, and then it panned into a building. I saw my character on what can only be described as a "Throne," with others doing everything for him as he simply smiled. As the screen turned to black, I saw another quote this time, which I quickly wrote down. "And high permission of all-ruling Heaven Left him at large to his own dark designs, That with reiterated crimes he might Heap on himself damnation, while he sought Evil to others, and enraged might see How all his malice served but to bring forth Infinite goodness, grace and mercy shewn On Man by him..." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Fallout Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life